


A Moment Alone

by TheThirdEye



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, alex is sad, does this count as angst???, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdEye/pseuds/TheThirdEye
Summary: Alex takes some time to reflect on her situation.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> If time were actually a thing in the entity’s realm then this would be taking place about 10 months after the events of ‘Day One’

Alex sighed as she trudged through the darkness of the forest. The pains in her shoulder were still there from being hooked and sacrificed. Not too long ago, she was in a trial up against, of course, The fucking Doctor. She had brought a flashlight with her, not like it helped much. She used it as much as she could to help her fellow survivors, but they all ended up dying anyway. She had almost escaped with her life through the hatch, but the old bastard grabbed her at the last second. He had stared at her whilst she hung on the hook, giggling with his twisted grin permanently plastered on his face, a sick satisfaction in his eyes.

 

God, that guy was the worst. Alex wondered if even his fellow killers hated him as much as she did. Wouldn’t be surprising. Looking ahead, she saw what she had been looking for. It was a small clearing in the trees with some light shining through the leaves and branches. Alex had found this area a few days ago- or at least it felt like days- and this was the place she went to whenever she needed to be alone, which she often did.

 

Alex stood in the middle of the clearing and stared up at where the sun should be, sighing loudly. What she really wanted was to see the sun, but the light would work. Beggars can’t really be choosers. Alex sat down on a large rock and put her head in her hands. Alex felt miserable. There were only a few people in this world who she really considered to be her friends and they meant more to her than anything right now. The rest of the survivors seemed to avoid her. She knew and admitted that she was pretty mean. Perhaps she should try to be a little less standoffish. They were all in the same boat now, they needed each other whether they liked it or not.

Her thoughts wandered to the people that she had befriended. Ace, Kate and Dave were the people she had met when she first arrived. Normally, people who were overtly friendly would get on Alex’s nerves, but Ace and Kate’s kindness were actually soothing to her. In a weird way, Ace kind of reminded Alex of her father.

 

Then there was David, or Dave as she liked to call him. It had taken a while for the two of them to fully open up to each other, seeing as they were both pretty closed off individuals. Once they did, however, they had become fast friends. Alex would be lying if she said she didn’t want more with him though. Alex definitely found him attractive when they first met, but with each passing second they spent together, Alex found herself falling for the UK-born man more and more. She had never fallen in love before and she wasn’t really sure how to feel about it now that she had. She hated feeling so weak and helpless, but Dave was on her mind all the time and she was certain she’d never feel whole without him.

 

She didn’t plan on telling him how she felt. This just wasn’t the right time to be in a relationship. He probably didn’t even feel the same anyway. They would simply remain friends and that was alright by her. Alex bit her lip, craving a cigarette. Well, at least she had an excuse to quit smoking now. Her oldest brother, Wesley, would be pleased about that at least, he always did hate the fact that she smoked.

 

Alex became saddened at the thought of her brothers. How were they doing? They were probably worried sick. They always were overprotective of her, even though they knew she could defend herself just fine. Which one of them was gonna look after Gramps now that she was gone? Travis would probably do it, he was always close with Gramps. Who was gonna run the shop? It would probably be Colin, he was pretty good at repairs himself and would often help Alex out with work. The three of them were all such goofballs, and she missed them so damn much. Tears began to well up in her eyes. What about poor Gramps? He had become dependent on her after her father passed away. He was much too old to really do anything on his own. He’d surely be devastated over her disappearance. Alex began to sob uncontrollably.

 

She was glad no one was around to see her. Her sobs were hysterical and breathy. Warm rivulets of tears ran down her face, dripping onto her legs. Wiping away as many tears as she could, Alex tried to calm herself down and stop crying. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t do any good, she thought. When she finally managed to calm down, she stood up and shivered from the chill. She’d been out here long enough. Turning back the way she came, she began to make her way back to the campfire. Thankfully, the pain in her shoulder had subsided.

 

Alex would try harder to be better friends with her fellow survivors. God knows they all need companionship now.

 

Or at least, she did.


End file.
